1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preserving a subglass installed in an inner side of an entrance door of a driving room of a heavy equipment. It is capable of safely preserving a subglass in a driving room in the case where a subglass, which is detachably installed in a lower portion of a front surface of a driving room of a heavy equipment, is separated based on a working environment.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 generally shows a conventional apparatus for preserving a subglass of a driving room of a heavy equipment. In the case where a detachable subglass 100, installed in a lower portion of a front surface of a driving room 10, is separated based on a working environment, the subglass 100 is overlaid with a rear glass 11 using a locking apparatus 20, or is fixed in an inner surface of a panel (not shown) which forms the driving room 10.
In the drawings, reference numeral 12 represents a control box having a driving control adjusting lever of a heavy equipment.
In the conventional apparatus where the subglass 100 is overlaid with the rear glass 11 of the driving room 10 in order to preserve the subglass, if the heavy equipment has an accident and is inverted while preserving the subglass in the above manner, a driver of the heavy equipment must avoid an accident. In this case, since the subglass is positioned directly above the head of the driver, an external impact applied to the subglass may cause the subglass to be directly dropped onto the upper body of the driver, and the driver may be injured. Additionally, when the subglass 100 is preserved in a narrow driving room, subjected to a weight of 6xcx9c7 kg, the subglass may drop, and the driver may be injured.
Another conventional apparatus for preserving a subglass in a side of the driving room is where an inner width of a driving room complies with the ISO requirements (920 mm). In this case, a sharp corner portion of the subglass is always near the driver, which could lead to an accident. Since the subglass is positioned at a height similar to that of the head of the driver, particles of the broken subglass may critically injure the driver during an accident.
Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for preserving a subglass of a driving room of a heavy equipment which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for preserving a subglass of a driving room of a heavy equipment, installed in a lower portion of a front surface of a driving room, separated based on a working environment, which decreases the risk of any injury if an accident occurs. This is accomplished by implementing a easy operation for attaching and detaching a subglass.
To achieve the above objects, an apparatus is provided for preserving a subglass of a driving room of a heavy equipment which includes a lower bracket, attached to a lower portion of an inner surface of an entrance door of a driving room, forming an upwardly opened mounting groove used for inserting and supporting a lower portion of the subglass; an upper bracket, attached to an upper portion of in an inner surface of the entrance door of the driving room, supporting an upper portion of the inner surface of the subglass inserted in the lower bracket; and a locking apparatus, attached to an upper portion of the inner surface of the entrance door of the driving room, which detachably supports an upper portion of the outer surface of the subglass, in close contact with the upper bracket, where said subglass is inserted in the mounting groove of the lower bracket in said apparatus.
The locking apparatus includes a fixing member attached to an inner surface of the entrance door of the driving room, a handle in which a rear end of the same is rotatably engaged to the fixing member, a support member which is protruded from an inner surface of the handle and is integrally rotated with the handle and support an outer surface of the subglass, and a handle limiting means for limiting the rotation of the handle.
The handle limiting means includes a limiting rod which has one end axially engaged with the fixing member based on a rotation and axial direction movement and the other end engaged with the handle based on an axial direction movement for thereby rotatably fixing the handle to the fixing member based on a downward rotation in a limited angular range, and a compression spring which elastically supports the limiting rod with respect to the fixing member and controls the axial direction movement of the limiting rod so that the engaging shoulder portion formed in the limiting rod is inserted in the engaging groove of the fixing member at a maximum downward rotation angle of the limiting rod.